Power distribution and electrical distribution are monitored and controlled for a variety of purposes. In this regard, power distribution generally refers to transmission between a power plant and substations whereas electrical distribution refers to delivery from a substation to consumers. Electricity is further distributed within consumer premises typically via a number of local circuits.
Power distribution may be monitored and controlled in relation to addressing actual or potential over capacity conditions. Such conditions have become increasingly common in the United States and elsewhere due to increasing industrial and residential power needs coupled with aging power infrastructure and practical limitations on new power generation. Over capacity conditions are often addressed by reducing or interrupting power provided to standard residential and commercial consumers, e.g., blackouts or brownouts. For example, during periods of peak usage, a rolling blackout may be implemented where power to grid subdivisions is sequentially interrupted to reduce the overall load on the grid.
The effects of such power interruptions can be ameliorated to some extent. Certain critical or high value customers may be exempted from rolling blackouts if the structure of the grid allows. Other critical facilities or equipment may be supported by generators or redundant, fail-safe power supplies. However, for many standard customers, power interruptions, and the consequences thereof to data systems and other vulnerable products, is simply endured. For these consumers, the interruptions are indiscriminate and, in many cases, total.
Electrical distribution is also monitored and controlled including at the internal premises level. For example, fuses, circuit breakers, ground fault indicators, surge protectors and the like are generally employed to interrupt or damp electricity on a circuit in the event that the current drawn by the circuit exceeds a prescribed level. These elements are typically required by code and may be customized to some extent, for example, with respect to circuits for supplying high (e.g. dryers, air conditioners) or low (e.g., lighting) power devices. However, these elements are generally unintelligent and limited to hazard avoidance. They typically do not recognize devices or device types when connected to a circuit, do not allow for addressing larger grid needs and are not sufficiently responsive for addressing certain safety issues such as potential electrocutions.